The present invention relates to an apparatus for measuring the spherical surface of the cornea.
Conventional apparatus for measuring the spherical surface of the cornea generally comprise a plurality of lamp bulbs fastened to a ring mount and arranged around a circle. When the lamp bulbs are turned on to give light, they project a ring of light onto the spherical surface of the cornea for measuring. This structure of cornea measuring apparatus is not safe in use because the lamp bulbs produce heat when they are turned on. Another drawback of this structure of cornea measuring apparatus is that the light rays from the lamp bulbs cannot be well condensed, thereby causing the ring of light diffused. Because the ring of light is formed by a series of circular spots of light but not a continuous line of light, it is difficult to achieve an accurate measuring.